Samantha Shane
|statuses = |hair = Dark Pink|job = School Students|first_appearance = Rugrats: All Growed Up|voiced_by = Laraine Newman}}Samantha Shane (voiced by Laraine Newman) is an 11 year old character who appears in the Rugrats special TV movie episode All Growed Up. Characteristics Samantha Shane is Angelica's best friend and Chuckie's love interest, 10 years into the future. She and Angelica are considered part of the popular crowd, however, she's seemingly friendly. She's the same as an average teen; into popular music and make-up. She becomes very suspicious as to how both Angelica and Tommy have the same last name but how Angelica says they're not related. However, she brushes it off mostly. She even listens to how Angelica once asked her parents to change her last name to "La Tiffany" but said no. To that she scoffs, "Hmmm parents". She becomes Chuckie's love interest after she gives him her lip balm. Both she and Angelica had plans to go to the Emika concert and she becomes more suspicious when Angelica says she has a necklace identical to Emika's. However, when the concert time comes and Angelica shows no necklace in sight, Samantha becomes upset because she believes Angelica's been lying to her. She then declares to her, "I think you lied to me, Angelica, I bet you never had the necklace, and I bet you've ever been to Paris, and I bet you ARE related to that Tommy Pickles!!". Although she tries to explain, Samantha's tired of her lying, calling her a "phony". However when Tommy brings the medallion, Angelica finally comes clean and tells her the truth. Although she's shocked to hear her admit she lied, she doesn't get angry, only calmly saying, "I'll have to think about this Angelica". However, despite her lying earlier, she seems to forgive Angelica a bit when she introduces Chuckie to her and explains how great he is. It is hinted that she had braces once, saying that her lip balm was good when braces can sometimes cause a person to drool. Its also hinted she may return Chuckie's affections as she says she thinks he'll be cute when his braces come off. In All Grown Up!, she becomes the most popular girl as Savannah. Appearance Samantha is an Asian teenage girl. She has long black hair worn down with a pink hairband, full lips, black pupils, three eyelashes around each eye, and freckles. She also wears a purple shirt, golden earrings, and a red skirt. When she became Savannah, her hair is tied up in three pigtails on top of her head and is pulled back into a short ponytail. She made her last appearance in the episode Yu-Gotta-Go. In the episode the creators of All Grown Up! changed her appearance to African American for unknown reasons. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Preteens Category:Jim Jr. Junior High students Category:Children Category:Kids that are not babies Category:11 year olds Category:All Grown Up! Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:One show characters Category:Minor Characters Category:African American Category:Asians Category:Rugrats Category:Rugrats Characters